


The Once and Future King

by missamericanthighs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, M/M, Medical School, Roommates, nurse!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericanthighs/pseuds/missamericanthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin died in battle. He saved Arthur.  Now Arthur is left to face the world alone, back to how it used to be. A dull life without adventure. Without Merlin. Of course, everyone grieved him. His funeral was fit for a knight, considering he was made one for his sacrifice. He was buried in a knight'so armour, along with a sword. Or, rather, burned with them.</p><p>It was the only time the kingdom saw Gaius cry. It was also the only time the kingdom saw the Pendragon children cry.</p><p>Arthur heads to the basement, looking for anything left behind by Merlin, and ends on getting sent to the future. 2016 to be exact.</p><p>When he wakes up in the hospital, his nurse has the same face, height, and build of Merlin. Even the eye color was the same. Then he spoke.</p><p>"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I need to check your vitals. You should only need to stay a few more hours. My name is Merlin. I'll be your nurse for the remainder of your stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future King

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finished Merlin?!? I now need to compensate for the GIGANTIC HOLE IN MY HEART with fanfic, and I'm a suckered for modern au's. And a sucker for nurse Merlin.

Arthur tossed and turned, his blankets constricting him to a fidgeting mess. The moonlight flooded the room, hitting the bed at the correct angle to make Arthur grumble even more than he had been. Finally, after a much needed sigh, he wrestled out of the blankets and stood, looking around the room. Saddened at how clean it was, he picked up his discarded shirt and slipped it on, with the intention of going for a stroll.

First he had to figure out where to go. Anywhere on the main floors of the castle were no good. Between Morgana, Uther, and the copious amounts of guards, he wouldn't go anywhere except back to his room. Which is exactly what he wanted to escape. Maybe the armoury? Bus someone was bound to find him there to. And he had been kicked off of the training earlier in the day for nearly passing out from training. Maybe the basements? Few guards, and Merlin always came back from there. He hoped maybe Merlin left a note or something for him once he was gone.

Don't be stupid, Arthur he thought. Besides, his preferences for both men and women were private. Even if they weren't, who would say that Merlin fancied men anyways, let alone someone like him. Slipping past the guards was no problem, and he padded down the hallway, past his father’s room, and down to the basement where the archives were. There, he found the hidden key, and unlocked the gate. Success! I knew that twerp had something hidden down here.

The entire journey down to the basement only depressed Arthur further. Everything reminded him of his best friend, and loyal manservant. The hidden key, the broken window, the drapes, even the shirt he was wearing still smelled faintly of Merlin’s clothing soap, and the woods where he took the clothes to be washed. Quirky and unique, just like him. Arthur sniffled, but refused to let a single tear escape. “No man is worth your tears.” His father’s voice echoed in his head. Yet, Merlin was special. A unique case. Someone worth crying for. He already cried twice over him, and would not allow it to happen again. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a mirror. Not very big, or ornate, the only sign that it belonged in the vault was the family Crest crowning the top. Arthur wandered over to where the mirror hung on the wall, and examined it, looking for a reason for it to be there in the first place. He sighed heavily and looked at his pale reflection. The dark circles stood out, highlighted by the fair skin surrounding it. His normally golden hair looked dull and muted, and the blue of his eyes he used to charm women looked more like a worn robe. He was tired. He was upset. Most importantly, he was missing the only thing that made him truly happy. “Merlin, you complete fucking idiot. I told you to stay behind. Gaius did all he could. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I only wish to see your smile one more time. Just a few more rays of sunshine to carry with me.” Arthur sputtered, placing the heels of his hands to his eyes. The sobs wracked his body, and he slumped over onto the wall, curling onto himself. 

His sobs only ceased when he was too tired to carry on. He slept soon after, still curled into the fetal position. He woke to the sound of running feet and beeping. Or at least, that's what his brain told him the noises were. He opened his eyes, then quickly screwed them shut again. It was bright. Too bright. Like someone was holding a candle three centimeters from his face. But the light was white. And his face wasn't warm. Rather, it was a comfortable cool. 

He listened more, and herd talking. Lots of it. Clacking, beeping, clicking. Each sound something entirely new to him. He attempted to open his eyes again, and forced them to stay open. Three things he could determine.

1\. He was on a bed. This was certain.  
2\. He didn't recognize his environment. At all.  
3\. Let's face it, he wasn't in Camelot anymore.


End file.
